Before It's To Late
by StarTraveler
Summary: After leaving to help a grieving friend, Cam learns some truths about himself. And his friend urges him to tell Hunter how he feels while he still can. CamHunter.


Disclaimer: PRNS belongs to Saban.

AN: Takes place after the finale and it's been in my head for awhile.

Lothor was gone, this time for good.

The air was filled with joy as ninjas mingled at the graduation ceremony, and friends were able to see each other again. Cam was glad peace was restored but he realized he would miss being a ranger. He would see Tori, Dustin, and Shane everyday, but Hunter and Blake would soon be leaving.

He wouldn't be feeling too bad about Blake, they were only casual friends. But Hunter, that was another story in itself. Tori kept telling him that he and Hunter would be perfect together. Tori obviously had the wrong idea.

Her response, "I know love when I see it."

Cam had gotten angry, "Oh yeah than why aren't you with Blake then?"

Cam had felt awful for that remark made five days ago and Tori hadn't spoken or looked at him sense. But he remark kept repeating in his mind. Did he want Hunter? Did he like guys as well as girls?

There's nothing going on, Hunter and I have been around each other two much. Just then he became aware of his father, "Lost my son?"

"Just in thought dad."'

"That is still being lost."

Cam smiled, "I shall find my way."

Sensei Watanabe nodded, "I'm sure you shall, now come and join the others."

Cam wound up next to Hunter and normally Tori would've raised her eyebrows but she was doing everything not to look in their direction. Cam knew she was still angry. As soon as he could he took her aside.

"Look Tori, I'm sorry about what I said. I was just angry."

"I shouldn't have brought it up Cam; you need to come to your own conclusion that's all."

Later that night Cam found Hunter out in the meadow where they had been after the Gem of Souls incident. "Hey Hunter."

"Hey Cam." Hunter looked at him, why had he fallen for this computer whiz? He wasn't sure how Cam felt half the time. Well Hunter had never come out and said anything. Hunter had always gone for the jocks but never for someone who was smart.

"So I heard you'll be teaching." Cam said.

"Yeah Sensei Amano asked me and I said yes."

Cam smiled, "Good for you."

"What are you going to do?"

Cam shrugged, "help out my father at the academy and go from there."

"Do you ever think about doing something else?" Hunter asked.

Cam was amazed by how perceptive Hunter could be, he had thought about it but never made any definitive decision. "I haven't really decided yet."

Hunter stood up and they now stood close together, "You shouldn't jump head deep into things."

"Unless you're really sure." Cam replied, hating the fact he sounded breathless.

Hunter nodded, "Exactly."

Cam was startled by what happened next, Hunter briefly pressed his lips to Cam's. Cam felt a jolt go through him, clear down to his toes. It was shock had to be. Hunter pulled away.

"Those are my feelings toward you; I'm not expecting you to return them. I'll give you time to decide what to do. Whatever your decision I'll abide by it."

"How much time do I have to decide?"

Hunter looked up at the stars, "Three months from now we'll meet here."

Cam put his arms behind his back, "All right."

Hunter looked at him, "Take this seriously and think carefully, or you just might have some regrets."

Hunter left the next morning but Cam chose to stick close to the others, he had barely slept last night and he was afraid he'd make a fool of himself. Tori soon sought him out, "You didn't say goodbye."

"We said all that needed to be said last night."

Tori raised her eyebrows but thankfully she said nothing.

As Cam walked into the academy his father poked his head out of the study into the hall, "Cam it's for you its Brandon."

Cam lit up; Brandon O'Brien was an old school chum of his. It had been two years since they had spoken to each other over the phone. Cam picked up the phone, "Brandon how are you?"

Brandon's voice came but it sounded subdued, "Chandler died last night."

Cam closed his eyes, another good friend of his. "But I just spoke to him last week."

"He was hit dead on by a drunk driver, thankfully he died instantly."

"I'll get the first plane to Cleveland immediately."

"I wish I was seeing you under better circumstances."

"I know Brandon me too."

Cam hung up and went to see his father, "I'll be back when I can."

His father hugged him, "Go safely my son."

Cam sat back in his seat; it was as comfortable as a plane seat could be. It really had been a long time since he spoke to Brandon. Last time they'd spoke, Brandon had mentioned his marital problems. Those had begun when their baby had been stillborn.

Hopefully it's worked out, Cam thought to himself.

The next afternoon his plane landed at Cleveland Airport and he shared and embrace with Brandon who was waiting for him. Brandon was so thin, way thinner than he should be. His skin was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"How's Carol?" Cam asked.

Brandon's face turned bitter, "We're divorced and let's just leave it at that."

Cam agreed and they got in a car, soon Brandon seemed like his old self and asked Cam about his life. "So I heard you defeated Luther."

"It was Lothor." Brandon was the only one in the outside world that knew his secret.

"Sorry and he was your Uncle?"

"Sadly yes." Cam replied.

"How'd that come about?"

Cam told him the story and Brandon shook his head, "Too bad you can't choose your family. I'm glad you're here Cam."

"I'm glad to see you to."

Everyone gathered in the funeral parlor, there were flowers everywhere and people sobbing. The casket was closed due to how Chandler had died. Cam soon went outside for some air and saw a woman he quickly recognized. "Carol?"

The red haired woman smiled, her green eyes lighting up, "Cameron it's been to long."

"How are you?" He asked, "I'm sorry about what happened to the baby."

She nodded, "So am I but it wasn't met to be, but it helped me realize what a sham my marriage was."

That was totally unexpected, "You two loved each other."

Carol laughed bitterly, "I thought that too, but events helped me to realize the truth."

"That led to the divorce." Cam replied, growing more confused by the moment.

"Exactly but I'm growing better everyday."

"Are you coming to the funeral?" Cam asked.

A sneer came to her face, "For Chandler that'll be a cold day in hell."

"He was your friend."

A bitter laugh escaped her, "Some friend he was."

"Carol why did you come?"

"To see you Cam, Brandon isn't the squeaky clean man he presents himself to be. I'm sure you'll soon find that out. I have to be going now." She turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Cam went up the steps to find Brandon, "So Carol was here?"

The voice was detached but sad almost, "She's different from what I remember." Cam replied.

"That's my fault." Brandon said, a look of regret crossed his face and he turned to go back inside. Cam knew now there was a secret here and it wasn't going to be revealed whether Brandon wanted it to be or not.

The funeral was two days later and Brandon looked ready to collapse at any moment. Two people were at his side and a woman took notice of Cam. "Brandon's hurting pretty bad; he's been under sedation a few times."

"He and Chandler were good friends to me, they were best friends."

"That wasn't all." The woman replied.

"Excuse me?" Cam asked.

An alarmed look came over her face, "You mean, you don't..." She trailed off, "I'm sorry."

"About what?" Cam asked, growing more furious by the second.

"That's not for me to say." She replied.

After the burial, Cam was headed back to the car when his phone rang and he picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello Cam" It was Hunter's voice.

"I thought we weren't going to speak until three months from now." Cam said in an angry voice. It wasn't Hunter's fault; it was just the day and the undertone of something secret going on.

"I heard about your friend and I just wanted to say how sorry I am." Hunter replied.

Cam felt guilty, "I'm sorry Hunter."

"Hey don't be, you're just grieving. If you want to talk about call me later. We won't mention our agreement."

Cam smiled, "You got a deal." He hung up and saw Brandon. "A special someone on the other end?"

"No just a friend of mine."

Brandon seemed like he had the ability to look into someone's soul, "You seemed pleased to talk to him."

"How do you know it was a him?" Cam asked.

"You said Hunter, "that's usually a guy's name."

"He was a ranger like me."

"We're you close Cam?"

"Brandon drop it."

"I will for now." He replied.

Cam decided to stay with another week and Brandon slowly began to act like his old self. They went to the movies, to the local clubs. But when girls came up to flirt, it seemed like Brandon wanted nothing to do with them.

Cam remembered why Brandon moved away in the first place, the rumors going around about him, that he was gay. He remembered a brief one involving Chandler, and Chandler left six months after Brandon did.

He remembered Carol and the other woman at the funeral. The next day he found Brandon washing his car, "Brandon there was a woman who spoke to me at the funeral, with long red hair."

"Did she have two earrings in one ear?"

"Yeah she did."

"That's Susan, she was one of Chandler's best friends, is something wrong?"

"No nothing at all." Cam said out loud but now he was more determined than ever to find out was going on.

By sheer luck the next morning when Cam was jogging she came up beside him, "Hey stranger I saw you, would you mind a little company?"

Cam smiled, "No not at all, I'm sorry about Chandler."

"He was a great guy, generous, caring, and bold. Always up for a prank, he'd do anything for anyone."

Cam smiled as he thought of Chandler, red hair and green eyes, somewhat muscled. "Were he and Carol friends?"

Susan looked at him, "They were for awhile."

"They have a fallout?"

"You can say that."

"What do I call you?" Cam asked.

"You can call me Susan."

They both stopped jogging, "Susan something is going on."

"Cam I can't tell you it's not my place, I thought Brandon and Carol were so happy, then she lost the baby and it was downhill from there. Any answers will have to come from Brandon."

An hour later Cam arrived home and fixed a snack, Brandon wasn't there but he couldn't be at work, not in the condition he was in now. Cam smiled as he saw some photo albums. These were obviously taken after both Chandler and Brandon had left Blue Bay Harbor.

The photos at first weren't remarkable, just two guy friends doing regular things. Then there were photos of them alone, looking a lot cozier than two males would ordinarily be. Cam remembered photos of him and Hunter that had been taken. In them they too wore those looks that no one would notice.

Unless you knew something about the two of them.

Just then his cell rang and Cam nearly jumped out of his skin, he opened it, "Hello?"

"Is it safe to talk?" It was Hunter's voice.

"Hunter you won't believe everything I have to tell you."

"Cam slow down I'm not going anywhere."

Cam took a deep breath and told him everything, and then Hunter spoke, "Ok Chandler and Carol what do they have in common?"

"They both have red hair and green eyes." Cam said.

"And Brandon is also a factor." Hunter said.

"Now Carol hates both men."

"Maybe the baby's death wasn't the beginning of the marriage collapsing; maybe it was never strong to begin with."

Cam had to sit down, "It's like I don't know him at all."

Hunter's voice was soothing, "He is your friend and it's been awhile since you've seen him. Just be there for him."

"Hunter?" Cam felt there was so much to say.

"Yeah Cam?"

"Thank you for everything."

"I'm glad I could help."

Just then Brandon came back in, "I see you found the photo albums."

"They were interesting; you know I've never noticed the resemblance between Chandler and Carol."

Brandon looked at him, "They aren't related."

"No I mean same hair and eye color."

He could see some kind of panic come to Brandon's eyes, "Cam get to the point."

"Why are you so devastated about Chandler?"

"He was my friend." Brandon's voice began to tremble just a bit.

"He was mine as well Brandon."

"We were friends longer before we met you."

"Brandon tell me the truth!"

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Why did Carol leave you? Why does she hate you and Chandler so much?"

"You want the truth Cam?"

"Yeah I would."

"I'm gay and Chandler was my lover."

Cam felt his legs give out and was glad the chair was there, "For how long?"

Brandon laughed bitterly, "As long as I can remember, when I met Chandler I fell head over heels for him. I was afraid to tell him but he soon felt the same about me. We were surprised you never suspected anything."

"I really didn't but I heard what everyone was saying."

Brandon laughed bitterly some more , "It was true of course. Chandler wanted to face it but I couldn't. He broke up with me and I left Blue Bay. Eventually we both found ourselves here. Chandler worked with Carol. I had married her just to convince myself I was normal.

We were so happy when we discovered she was pregnant. I kept Chandler at arms length around that time. I had convinced myself I was normal. Then Carol lost the baby and somehow I found myself seeking comfort from Chandler."

"And Carol found out?" Cam asked gently.

"No she was hurting to badly to notice; I wasn't there for her like a good husband should've been. Within six months Chandler and I were lovers again. Eventually Carol found a love letter and she left that very same day."

His eyes filled with sorrow and guilt, "I don't blame her, and I never should've married her. I would've spared her a lot of hurt and humiliation."

Cam got up and put his hands on Brandon's shoulders, "You can't change the past but you can try to begin anew, try to atone and win forgiveness. Wouldn't Chandler want that?"

Tears began to fall, "Chandler never stopped trying with Carol, and in fact the night he died he went to see her."

Brandon looked at him, "Don't make my mistakes Cam, and don't marry someone you don't really love. Don't hide behind a lie. It may hurt to face your true self, but after all the truth sets you free."

"I've heard." Cam replied.

Brandon looked at him carefully, "Tell me the truth about Hunter."

Cam told him everything including the vow.

Brandon nodded, "You'll make your choice when it's time."

Cam shivered, "I only hope it's the right one."

Cam stayed with Brandon for another month and got Carol to agree to at least one meeting with him. To his surprise it lasted three hours, but the first two were filled with shouts. Then Cam decided to go home to Blue Bay Harbor.

Both Brandon and Carol came to see him off, "How will you two do?"

"Cam it'll take time but hopefully we can forgive, now go home to your father and friends."

Before getting in Cam took one last look and then he was instructed to sit down.

Cam smiled as his father embraced him at the LAX airport, "Hello my son how was your visit?"

"A journey I'll never forget."

The days passed but felt like weeks, Cam was growing more and more anxious to see Hunter again. One day Tori came to him, "He'll be on flight 111."

"Thanks Tori, what's he doing in Spain?"

"It's the running of the bulls."

Cam smiled, "Is he running with them?"

"I don't think he's that crazy."

They both laughed, "How are you and Blake?" He asked.

"We've talked but our commitments our too much right now."

"Hopefully it'll work out for you Tori."

"I hope the same for you Cam."

Late that night Cam heard a knock at his door. His clock read two a.m. He saw his father, "Dad what are you doing here?"

"There was a plane crash, the plane had left Spain and was coming to America."

Fear came to Cam's heart, "Are you sure?"

"Marah couldn't sleep and was watching T.V. when it came on, what flight is it?"

"One eleven." Cam whispered. He quickly got out of bed and found Marah.

"Any news?"

She shook her head, "Not yet, try to stay strong cousin."

Soon Tori joined them along with Shane and Dustin. Then the anchor came on, "the flight as been identified as flight 214."

They let out a sound of relief, "Flight 114 was canceled due to problems with the runway."

They hugged each other in relief, Hunter was safe but they would also pray for the people on the other flight.

Before they parted Tori looked at Cam, "Do you know what next?"

Cam smiled, "I sure do."

Three days later they met in the meadow. Hunter still looked the same as he had three months ago but to Cam, he never looked more handsome. They looked at each other and energy seemed to flow between them.

No words needed to be said as they embraced and their kiss was passionate but as gentle was a summer drizzle. "I missed you Cam."

"I missed you, when I heard about that plane."

"I'm here now, but did anyone survive that crash?"

"Yes they did thanks to the pilot. Hunter I know now I love you."

"I love you." Hunter replied.

Six months later Cam smiled as he watched Hunter teaching Marah and Kapri how to play Blackjack. It was more from fun than anything else. Just then his cell phone rang. "Cam it's Carol."

"Carol?"

"The one from Ohio."

"I know I'm just surprised you're calling."

"I wish I was calling for good reasons but I'm not."

Cam felt fear, "Brandon?"

"I'm sorry Cam, Brandon committed suicide last night, and he had been in the psyche ward for awhile. I wanted to tell you but he wouldn't have it."

"How did he die?"

"He used some towels and got them into a noose. I don't think you need to know the rest."

He felt hands on his shoulders and turned to see Hunter who took the phone and Hunter was the one who asked about the funeral arrangements. Three days later Hunter went with him. It was a somber service with everyone saying he was now better off. At the cemetery he hugged Carol.

"I never thought I'd see you here mourning him." Cam said.

"We went into therapy together, it helped us to try and forgive one another." She gave him a letter, "It's a note from Brandon, he wrote it on the day he died. I'll let you read it in private."

Cam opened the envelope.

Hello Cam,

If you reading this, then I guess my death wish was successful, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I want you to remember me as a healthy person, not what I became. I loved Chandler, he was my soul mate and I just couldn't leave without him.

Don't blame yourself; everything in my life was always my choice. I'm glad you called me when you and Hunter got together. At least you're happy. Live you life to the fullest Samurai ranger.

Farewell Forever,

Brandon.

PS. You can have the photo albums.

Cam felt his eyes fill with tears and Hunter embraced him, "You need anything?"

"Let's go home Hunter, there's no more reason to stay here."

TWENTY YEARS LATER.

"Dad what are you looking at?"

Cam looked up at his oldest son Brandon, "Just some photo albums of your namesake." Brandon was seventeen. "I'm going to the movies."

"Ok have fun." These twenty years had been the best of his life. Two months after the funeral, he had married Hunter and they had adopted four kids. Kayla was Brandon's twin. "Stacy is coming over."

"Is your homework done?"

"Yes Sensei." She mocked with a grin. Both she and Brandon were students at the academy.

"Don't call me that." But Cam couldn't stop smiling.

Kyle was next in line at aged ten and the poor boy was accident prone. Yesterday he had fallen of his bicycle and landed in a bush. Michelle was the youngest at age eight. Cam sat back and briefly enjoyed the quiet.

Hunter came in, "And how is my partner."

Cam kissed him, "Content."

As they continued kissing they heard groans and then Kyle's voice.

"It's not even dark yet."

THE END.


End file.
